


【VIXX 拉車】不平等 - 1

by ta7708515



Series: 【VIXX 拉車】不平等 [1]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515
Series: 【VIXX 拉車】不平等 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615363
Kudos: 3





	【VIXX 拉車】不平等 - 1

這世界從一開始就很不公平，性別跟身體上的差異，還有家族的勢力。 

金元植很幸運，他出生在一個望族的分家又是一個Alpha，小時候雙親就一直教導自己，Bete跟Omega都是比不上Alpha的次等公民，尤其是Omega，既弱小又沒用，所以小時候還不懂事的他一直看不起帶著項圈的人。 

依稀記得小時候，金元植第一次到本家是因為父親的關係，大人談論的事情他沒有興趣，蹲在水池邊看著池子裡的鯉魚游泳，吸引他目光的是一旁草叢的動靜，金元植基於好奇撥開草叢，那裏是分室，一個跟他差不多年紀的孩子正睜著眼睛一臉錯愕。 

「你、你是誰？」 

「我是...金元植。」 

當金元植報上名字之後男孩的懼怕成了好奇，他走上前握著金元植的手，「金？是分家的人嗎？」看著金元植點點頭，男孩更開心了，他拉著金元植道別屋裡，「我是車學沇，我們可以一起玩嗎？」 

車姓，是本家的人，對於金元植來說那可是不得逾矩的事情，他慌張搖搖頭，「不、不行的少爺，這是不可以的…」 

「為什麼不可以？這裡都沒有人陪我玩。」因為孤單而垂下眼，車學沇死死抓著金元植的手不肯放開，他無奈蹲在地上，這讓金元植也很猶豫，在這個過大的屋子裡沒有同齡孩子陪伴肯定很難受，最後金元植小心翼翼伸出手，「我們…可以一起玩…」 

兩個年紀相仿的孩子一玩就能忘記時間，在太陽下山之前金元植想起跟父母親的約定，「我要走了。」抓著衣襬，金元植很擔心會被雙親責罵，只是一雙手卻不讓他輕易離開。 

「不要走…」車學沇嘟著嘴不讓金元植離開，他走了自己又是孤單一個人，那雙手也越抓越緊，金元植看著是真的無法離開，他跳下長廊在花園裡摘了些花，車學沇因為好奇也跟著上前，當他走到金元植身後時，頭上多了一個花圈。 

「送你。」讓車學沇收下花圈，金元植笑得很開心，這原本應該是個美好的邂逅，要是沒有這陣風，要是這陣風沒有吹落車學沇的圍巾，要是…金元植沒有發現繫在車學沇脖子上那條該死的項圈。 

「走開！你這個次等公民！別靠近我。」那瞬間金元植幾乎是本能的說出口，他忘了車學沇身為本家少爺自己應該要對他的尊重，那時候金元植覺得自己被騙了，車學沇一定不是本家少主的親生兒子，那裡不應該會出現Omega，然後他看見車學沇臉上落下的兩行淚痕，因為害怕，金元植頭也不回的跑走了。 

車學沇彎下腰撿起圍巾，他拿下頭上的花圈望著金元植的背影，「元植…你還會回來找我玩嗎？」 

* 

時間慢慢流逝，轉眼之間金元植也成了大學生，這些時間下來他也對於性別上的認知有許多改變，Alpha並不是全能且最頂端的群種，這項認知讓他更加愧對以前對車學沇說的話，有很多次他都夢見自己跪著對車學沇道歉，然後車學沇會用那張精緻的面孔對著金元植微笑，彷彿是說著沒關係一樣。 

所以這天到來時金元植非常激動。 

「這房子...還是一樣大的離譜...」提著行李箱站在門前，金元植看著前回憶中的大門感慨，不愧是車家本家。 

「金少，恭候多時。」一位侍女接過金元植的行李之後微微欠身，這讓金元植很是壓力，對於他這個出身在分家沒有那樣大勢力的人來說太有壓力，但他又不好搶過行囊，只能搔搔後頸滿臉無奈。 

「金少，請在這稍等夫人。」侍女退下身子，金元植一個人待在客廳才感覺自在一些，在這個時代還有這種完全日式風格的客廳也算稀奇了。 

幾分鐘時間一位端莊的女子出現，金元植看見趕緊磕頭表示尊敬，「車夫人進來安好？」 

「誒！別這樣大禮，同是一家人這樣實在生份了。」笑著讓金元植坐好，車夫人命人泡來茶水跟點心，看著金元植的雙眸是滿滿的寵溺，「我們元植都這麼大了？是個帥氣的Alpha呢。」 

「不，還只是未出世事的年輕人而已。」不好意思的抓抓腦袋，金元植喝了茶水稍微緩解這份尷尬，他睜眼盯著車夫人疑惑開口，「少主大人出門了嗎？我是不是該去請個安？」 

「我丈夫出差去了，沒個十幾二十天不會回來，你也知道，他忙得很，一年在家時間也沒有多少。」笑著抱怨自己丈夫常常出遠門而鮮少回來，金元植也沒聽完整車夫人的話，只是賣著笑臉應付應付，眼睛倒是不斷張望四周，他今天主要來這裡的目的跟主角倒是不見人影。 

「夫人，請問車少爺在嗎？我想跟他照個面。」金元植沒有看漏在他提起車少爺時夫人臉上不自然的神情，那是出自真心的厭惡，握著水杯的手指也稍稍緊握，但是面對客人讓身為望族的她還是保持應有的儀態。 

「也對，見那傢伙就是你來這裡的目的。」車夫人站起身，他招招手讓金元植跟上，只是臉上的不願意感已經佔了八成。 

金元植拿好行李走在長廊上，本家很大，除了主屋之外還有三個分室，這在眾多聲望響大的家族裡也不是罕見，分室主要的都是住著僕人或者分家親戚，本家人都是住在主屋裡，只是車夫人走過主屋還是不見車家少爺，直到他們走到最遠的分室。 

「不行，這之後你自己過去吧！太骯髒了。」嫌棄的擺擺手，車夫人摀住嘴一臉想吐，按著腦袋似乎有些頭昏，「元植阿，不如你回去吧？服侍這種人對你沒好處，你可是個大有前途的Alpha。」拍拍肩膀，車夫人語重心長說著，但金元植不聽，他望了眼車夫人討好似的露出微笑，「不了，這是我作為分家人能做的事情。」 

送走車夫人，金元植提起行李一臉沈重，果然Alpha跟Omega的隔閡在聲望重大的家族是無法輕易抹去的，他想起小時候那句中傷了車學沇的話，歉意更深卻又有著欣喜，不知道車學沇還記不記得他？就算僅有一面之緣但是那天他們玩得很開心，自己還親手做了花環，今天也準備了一份禮物要送給他，金元植想為十年前的自己道歉，車學沇不知道會不會輕易原諒自己，不過要是他還記恨，那給他打個兩拳金元植也感覺無所謂，想到這裡站在拉門前的他就止不住自己的微笑。 

然而當金元植打開拉門之後他傻了，房間內滿滿的香味讓他嚇得倒退兩步，還在傻愣之時從裡頭傳出聲音，金元植鼓起勇氣踏入充滿Omega香味的房間，在小客廳之後的拉門不斷傳出聲響。 

「馬的這婊子真好幹。」那是來自男子的粗話聲跟喘息聲，然後是拍打肉體的聲音。 

「嗚…不要…不要了……」 

「來含著阿！這不是你最愛的嗎？」另一個男人的聲音，隨後是一陣哄堂大笑，對於這種狀況金元植沒看到現場也知道一二，他急切的打開拉門，一個男子被兩個人玩弄，房間內充滿Alpha跟Omega的香氣。 

「喂！你們在幹什麼！」一把上前分開三個人，被打斷了興致的人更是不爽的提起褲頭看著金元植，似乎是對於這位不速之客感到憤怒，只是金元植身上散發的信息素太過強大讓他們不敢出手，金元植也沒有要搭理他們的意思，他唯一關心地上的人兒，身上紅紅紫紫許多痕跡，脖子還帶著項圈，他蹲下身，人兒身子燙得可怕。 

「學、學沇？」拍拍車學沇的肩膀，還趴伏在地上的人一個回頭看著金元植，那眼神是滿滿的怒意以及不滿。 

「你是誰？」拍開在肩膀上的手，車學沇跪坐在地，剛剛被玩弄的地方不斷流出許多液體，他撥了遮蓋眉目的瀏海，身上許多殘留痕跡簡直淫靡。 

「我、我是元植啊！你忘了我嗎？小時候我們還一起玩，我還送你花圈……」 

「不記得…」淡然說著，車學沇看了眼金元植，然後他露出微笑，雙手撐地爬上前在金元植頸邊嗅著，他伸舌舔了下，金元植被這突來的舉動嚇著，本想推開車學沇沒想到卻先被人一把握住脆弱的地方，「是Alpha……吶！你也來一起玩嘛？」 

眼前杏仁狀的眼睛實在誘人，加上本能互相吸引的香氣，金元植知道比起腦袋的拒絕身體已經先一步有反應，剛剛還沒玩夠的兩人不知何時也湊上前吻著車學沇的身體，而被包圍的車學沇則是趴在金元植腿間解開他的褲頭舔舐。 

「等等…學沇你為什麼要做這種事？你明明是本家少……」話都還沒說完金元植的唇已經先一步被人賭注，車學沇握著金元植的火熱開始套弄，當身後穴口被填滿的那瞬間，車學沇發出好聽的呻吟。 

「嗚阿…插深點…哼嗯……好棒…阿！阿阿…」 

車學沇的呻吟充斥在金元植耳邊，原本消下一些的Omega香氣又一次填滿這空間，金元植望著身下被人求歡的身子，跟以前小時候認識的他大相徑庭，純真而無害的眼神已經覆滿慾望，身後的男人壓住車學沇的腦袋強迫他含住金元植的腫脹，車學沇留下生理淚水看著眼前還很清純的大學生。 

「嗚…元植…你知道嗎…這是…哈阿…這才是身為Omega唯一的功能阿…你們這群種馬。」 

那瞬間，金元植有一種心臟被插了刀的錯覺。 

* 

黃昏，房間內淫亂不堪的情事才結束，金元植失魂的窩在牆角有些難過，他沒想過車學沇技術這麼好，不過一下子他就釋放在車學沇嘴裡，對方還興高采烈的咽下濃精，之後被操弄而胡言亂語的呻吟更是痛苦，他看著全身佈滿精液的車學沇倒在地上，腿間的是誰的體液已經無法知曉，金元植站起身走到他身邊脫下外套想蓋在車學沇身上。 

「這算什麼？同情嗎？」原本緊閉的眉目睜開，杏仁狀的眼睛空洞無神，他推開那隻拿了外套的手搖搖晃晃站起身，撿起落在地上成團的日式外袍披上，看著金元植的眼神跟垃圾一樣，「不用這樣假惺惺的，種馬。」 

車學沇去洗漱的時間很長，長到金元植都以為人在浴室發生意外，在他想到浴室一探究竟的同時車學沇走了出來，附帶蒸汽跟好聞的沐浴香。 

「少爺…」 

「少爺？講得還真好聽。」車學沇斜眼看著金元植，他坐在金元植幫忙鋪好的床鋪上，細長的雙腿從開衩處露出，修改過的東洋服裝襯托著車學沇纖細的身段，那張精緻的臉完完全全遺傳到車家姣好的面容，微微上揚的杏仁大眼竟有些邪魅，加上剛剛才經歷過的情事，金元植又一次的大腦當機。 

「喔…不！這、這只是我應該要對你的…稱呼...」看著車學沇往自己身上爬過來，金元植忍不住屏住呼吸，他動也不敢動只是盯著那張臉孔，就連呼吸也變得沈重。 

「這有失你身為Alpha的格調吧？種馬？」 

「怎麼會呢？我一直沒有這麼想過。」笑著掩飾尷尬，金元植下意識的撇開目光，也是這一瞬間的破綻讓眼前景象天旋地轉，然後是耳邊傳來雙腿踩在榻榻米上的聲響，金元植向上一看，車學沇正站著低頭俯視金元植。 

「生氣嗎？被一個Omega壓在身下？」笑著舔唇，車學沇想像金元植因此被怒意沖昏頭，然後跟其他Alpha一樣，強暴的拖去自己身上衣物進而索求，藉著征服達到顯現自己是立足於頂點的強大族群。 

「其實你沒有必要這樣貶低自己。」撇開目光，這不是因為被Omega壓制而感到生氣，只是從這視線向上看能看見車學沇的腿間，沒穿著底褲的神秘地帶隱隱約約浮現，對於金元植來說刺激太大。 

撇撇嘴，見底下的Alpha真沒怒意車學沇也失了玩弄的興致，他邁開雙腳走向床墊坐下，倒下身子把自己埋在被窩裡，「我不需要你，我的僕人只要弘彬一個就夠了。」 

「但是……」 

「我不需要你！給我滾出去！」大吼著，稍微帶點菸酒的嗓音一點也不溫柔，句句帶刺的話語讓金元植只能看著床鋪上的人兒縮起身體埋在被窩，而他能做的，也只有依照命令退出房間。 

翌日，金元植揉揉眼睛感到疲憊，一整個晚上翻來覆去沒睡下多少，嘆了口氣起身，反正也睡不好了乾脆起床。 

車家本家的歷史已經很悠久了，建築跟裝扮基本是偏向日式風格的東洋風，雖然不是很傳統的日式衣袍，儘管經過改良也能看見一點古時候的影子，俗話說入境隨俗，金元植也只能穿著這種行動不便的衣服走在長廊上。 

「喔！金少起得真早。」長廊上，金元植遇見一位面貌出眾的男子，他笑起來很清爽帥氣，嘴邊的酒窩增添一份可愛，他手上抱著紙箱，裡面都是生鮮蔬食，男人其實也算高，只是在金元植旁邊就顯得略矮一點。 

「早…」對於眼前的人感到陌生，金元植也是搔搔腦袋遮掩尷尬，男子的年紀跟自己差不多，只是他身上沒穿著東洋衣袍反而是侍僕服裝。 

「阿！還沒自我介紹。」放下手上明顯有點重量的箱子，男子拍拍褲子算是把手擦了乾淨，「我叫李弘彬，家裡世世代代都是本家的侍僕。」 

回握手，金元植瞇眼微笑也簡單的介紹了自己，然後他們兩肩並肩的走在長廊上，比金元植小一些的身體抱著箱子看來也挺吃力，金元植二話不說的直接抱走，「我拿，看你拿著挺沈的，要拿去哪？」 

李弘彬望著空空如也的雙手有些躊躇，但看著眼前的人沒有把東西還給他的意思，李弘彬倒也沒做強求，他在金元植前面領頭帶路，穿過主屋來到最邊間的側室，眼前的拉門僅管樸素金元植還是有極為深刻的印象。 

「給我吧！我拿到廚房，你…幫我叫醒學沇哥吧！記得，別喊他少爺。」 

金元植一個人站在拉門前手足無措，來回踱步了一會時間最終是鼓起勇氣，小客廳沒有昨天那樣濃厚屬於Omega的信息素，取而代之的是車學沇身上的沐浴乳香，金元植捏手捏腳走進屋，他也不知道為甚麼要這麼做，緩緩拉開最裡面的拉門，昏暗的房間中央有個隆起的小丘，因為金元植開門的騷動而不耐的翻了身子。 

「弘彬…今天不是放假嗎？」車學沇的聲音還有些沙啞，他沒看到來者是誰，只是搖搖晃晃支撐身體，寬大的外袍沒有用絲帶綁起，胸前袒露一片，當他站起身子的時候，那只有隱約遮掩的腿根實在引人遐思。 

「少…學沇哥早安，已經到了起床的點了。」 

睡眼惺忪的車學沇這才揉揉眼睛看著門邊的人，他瞇起杏仁狀的雙眼露出邪魅的笑，那瞬間金元植不得不承認眼前這位Omega是漂亮的，只是當他走著貓步到自己面前又吻上自己嘴角時，金元植才發現這個人是危險的。 

「一大早發情來找我阿？種馬？」 

隨著車學沇這句話結束的時候金元植才感受到空氣中那刺激著自己後頸的信息素，他趕緊推開車學沇幫忙穿好外袍，本來袒露的身子瞬間遮掩到嚴嚴實實，金元植撇過頭不敢看他，「來請你起床吃早餐的...」 

「弘彬呢？」車學沇一點也沒聽進去金元植的話，他脫下睡覺穿的外袍，一絲不掛的身體展露在金元植面前，纖瘦又勻稱的身材，多看一秒對Alpha來說都是引誘，「叫他把早餐拿進來，還是...你想先跟我來一炮？種馬？」 

「我去叫弘彬......」 

* 

「學沇哥你別這樣欺負元植嘛！他也算清純的。」李弘彬一邊吃著飯一邊大笑，那笑到金元植都要覺得李弘彬會噎死。 

「明明就是種馬。」坐姿端正且優雅的吃著飯，然而說出口的話卻是讓人不敢領教。 

「別種馬種馬的叫，我也是...有名字的。」無奈嘆了口氣，金元植撇了一眼車學沇，很顯然後者並沒有把自己的話當一回事。 

對於金元植這句話車學沇只是笑笑，他放下碗筷爬到金元植身邊，逐漸濃厚的屬於Omega的信息素直撲金元植鼻腔，後頸的腺體因為牽引而火熱熱發疼發脹，下半身也是如此。 

「Alpha的味道...好香...」車學沇伸手撫著金元植的側臉，一個張腿跨坐在他大腿上，手還不安分的頂在那明顯有了反應的地方，車學沇靠近金元植的頸一吻，然後他收起不斷散發的信息素開始大笑，宛如看穿一切的嘲諷大笑，緊接他壓低音量在金元植耳邊，用那明明是溫柔的密嗓說出過於殘酷的現實。 

「你看看阿...對Omega有反應的種馬。」然後車學沇撇過頭單手撐著地，寬大的衣料順著肩膀滑落一些，從鎖骨邊跟肩頭顯而易見的多個吻痕，「我昨天告訴過你了吧？這才是Omega在這世界上唯一能活下去的辦法，種馬。」 

不知道為甚麼，金元植總覺得車學沇在句話的時候是傷心的。


End file.
